


drive

by tapiocapearls



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Green Gables Fables
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anne x Gilbert, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapiocapearls/pseuds/tapiocapearls
Summary: ❝ cause loving you, loving you is too hard ❞in which anne shirley and gilbert blythe never met until they went to redmond college - and he was absolutely smitten.modern au.





	1. [01] RADIO LOUD

**"OH**  DIANA," Anne cried. "I can't we're leaving for Redmond  _tomorrow_!"

It was only a matter of 36 hours before Anne Shirley and her best friend Diana Barry left their childhood home to pursue a bachelor's degree. It had been Anne's dream to become a fully-fledged woman of independence, and one qualification she had conjured up was to have a degree of some sorts from college. College had seemed a way's away and the time had flown by so quickly!

So there they were, as Anne and Diana tried to help each other pack for the trip by going to one another's houses and picking what  _really_ needed to be brought to the dorms, but only succeeded in distracting each other further. (Mainly because Anne had found some of Diana's previous middle school diaries that were unknown and stored away before that day and Anne had insisted on a dramatic reading of all the entries. Diana was quite mortified about what she wrote to say the least.) Instead of trying to plunder on further in failing miserably at being responsible and not waiting to the absolute last minute, they ended up getting a bite to eat in Anne's home Green Gables instead.

"Neither can I!" Diana agreed. "It's a new adventure that we're experiencing, together."

"I don't think the world can handle us, Diana," Anne laughed. "It seemed like only yesterday when I was 11 and walking through the doors of Green Gables. I had no idea what affect it had on me! Now it seems as if I'm leaving it forever, even though it's just a semester before I can come back. Oh Di, I can't believe it! I really can't!" Her eyes broke eye contact with Diana's and her finger traced the rim of her cup of lemonade.

"It does, Anne." Diana's hand reached Anne's in comfort.  "We are taking pieces of our home, with us though. Besides, Avonlea will always be in our hearts no matter what."

Anne sighed. "Avonlea opened a new door to my life and helped me become who I am. Perhaps I should view college the same way."

"Now that's the spirit!" Diana cheered. Though she was genuinely happy and excited for Anne, her expression changed to a more grave one, wiping her own and Anne's smiles off their faces.

"Diana dear, what is it?" Anne inquired.

"Please remember, when you make new friends and meet new people, you won't forget about your first best friend."

Anne gasped. "How could I forget about my first ever friend? Diana Barry, you get that notion out of your head. Besides, we're going together! How can I forget about someone whom I'm dorming with?"

Plus, Anne never knew how the people she would meet would act towards her. Would they ridicule her in the way Billy Andrews did when she first move in? Or what about Josie Pye and her posse? It had taken them quite a while for them to get a liking towards Anne, but who knew? Maybe it would be worse! Oh, how Anne absolutely couldn't deal with another case of such a horrendous year of her life. She absolutely  _needed_  her best friend to be there with her. How else would she deal with another time like that?

The crease between Diana's eyebrows softened. "What a silly notion entered my brain! Of course I knew that would never happen, but I just wanted some reassurance."

Anne's hand reached forward to grab Diana's. "We promised each other in your garden all those years ago that we'd be bosom friends forever." Anne's eyes searched Diana's in reassurance. "I intend to keep that promise."

Diana's eyes melted as it morphed into happiness. "Oh Anne! I will always do so as well."

After they promised each other that they will, indeed, stay friends during college and even thereafter, they decided that they really did need to get back to packing unless they wanted to have nothing on their way to Nova Scotia. 

Anne headed back upstairs to her room after bidding Diana goodbye to look at the rest of her belongings and deciding which ones she could keep in Green Gables and which ones she should bring with her to Redmond.

As she opened her door, she realized there was a small creak in the door that she connects so vividly whenever Matthew would check up on her when she and Marilla got into arguments growing up. There was a hitch in her throat as memories flooded back to her.

She shook her head. She was being ridiculous! This was only college! A mere four years of her life that would go by in a blink of an eyes, as high school did. Plus, she'll be back in a few months for break; it was not as if she was moving away forever. Perhaps she really was making a mountain out of a molehill.

Getting her head out of the somewhat depressing thoughts of leaving Green Gables, Anne ridded herself of focusing on the minuscule details of her small room in Green Gables, and instead focused upon the whole room itself that was currently cluttered by clothing thrown haphazardly around her room, as she tried to find the best pieces of clothing to bring to Kingsport. Shrugging, she picked up everything from the floor, folded them, and dumped them into the box she was bringing. She'd have plenty of time when she moved into the dorm to figure out what outfits and such. Besides, if she was going to stay there for months, she'd better have as many clothes as possible.

As she'd finished up the last pairs of pants and tee-shirts she wore often, Anne remembered something. There was a box that lay hidden in her small closet that only was taken out a few times in the seven years she'd lived in Green Gables. In that box held her dearest memories and trinkets she'd kept. Some were from the days of when she was an orphan, others were dearest things she'd found strolling in the area, or just something that was given to her. Some included the ribbon Marilla had given her the day of the town picnic where she was first introduced to the town, a hat of Matthew's, and the lock of Diana's hair they'd exchanged in the janitor's closet of their elementary school.

All of those objects held a dear place in her heart, and she knew they had a place to stay in Green Gables. Plus, it's something she has to look forward to when she visits again. Maybe she could even add more to it.

She thought, maybe, she should bring it just to feel a little more close to home, but she thought against it. What if she lost something or lost the whole thing in general? What would happen then?

So, Anne's attention diverted to the boxes that laid before her. Crouching to the floor, she leaned over the boxes with a marker and labelled what each box contained. A knock on the door gave Anne quite a start, causing her to write a line on the box she hadn't meant.

"Come in!" she replied to the knock.

Marilla strode into the small bedroom, now being stripped of its decorations and bright fairy lights to be brought to Anne's dorm.

"I'll miss you, Anne," Marilla said. Usually she would keep whatever's in her mind to herself, but this, Marilla decided, needed to be voiced out.

Anne closed the cap on her marker and turned to face Marilla, her face full of sympathy for her first ever mother. "Oh Marilla, don't be so sad!" she said, noticing Marilla's usually stony eyes starting to water. "You have Mrs. Lynde here as well, and don't forget Davy and Dora. They'd sure keep you company."

Marilla's head nodded, though she couldn't exactly agree. Green Gables wouldn't be the same without the chatty redheaded girl brought to her by Matthew all those years before. In the blink of an eye Marilla could be transported back to that day when Anne was brought before her. At first, she was so upset that they were given a girl instead of a boy, but Anne had grown on her, and now she couldn't imagine why on earth she thought she could ever bring her back to the orphanage. 

The thought caused Marilla's eyes to water even further and a stray tear streaked down her face.

Anne noticed this, of course, as it was not a common sight to see Marilla crying. She moved from the floor to the bed where Marilla was sitting and moved her arms to hug Marilla.

At this, Marilla was sure she would start bawling and break down in Anne's arms but she willed her emotions to stay stoic. She reached her hand to wipe away the few other tears that managed to escape, but returned Anne's embrace with a tight one of her own.

"I know you'll do well, Anne, don't you worry," Marilla murmured.

With Anne's constant insecurities, Marilla knew that Anne would most likely be worried about doing well in college, as it was a new situation. With Marilla's reassurance, Anne knew that it wouldn't be a problem. Not only had she gotten Marilla's confidence, but also Diana's which was enough to make her heart swell.

"Matthew would be so proud of you."

Anne's breath hitched as she thought of Matthew once again. If only he could see me now, she thought.

Both of them missed him, no doubt about it. He would be so proud about who this amazing, talkative, redheaded orphan had become. She matured so wonderfully, Marilla thought, she's really becoming a woman.

Marilla broke apart from their tight embrace, composing herself before saying, "You have a big day ahead of you, Anne. You'd better get some rest." She looked around the room. "And also clean this mess up. You wouldn't want to leave Green Gables in shambles."

Anne laughed. Of course Marilla would have to comment on her untidiness after such an intimate moment. "Sure, Marilla. I'll do that right now."

Marilla rose from the bed and gave one fleeting smile at Anne before closing the door and leaving her to get ready for Kingsport.

Oh how anxious she was! Anne couldn't wait to exploring the world, even though just moments before she'd been scared. After talking to Marilla she knew she had nothing to worry about. Yes, she'll miss Green Gables, but she's excited to experience new adventures brought by college.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Dora, Davy, Mrs. Lynde (not without a healthy dose of Rachel Lynde's "advice"), and Marilla, Anne hopped into Diana's car ready to leave the small town of Avonlea.

"This is so exciting!" Anne exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat.

Diana laughed at her best friend. Just 12 hours later, Anne's anxiety of the next day dissipated and is replaced by a bumbling sensation of elatedness.  

Diana had turned on the radio listening to people shaking off the haters and swinging from the lights which gave great background noise to Anne's bumbling thoughts. Happy was an understatement if one were to describe Anne's feelings at that moment. She would probably say it was such a "scrumptious and exquisite" feeling that only those who are in the moment itself would understand. She was excited to find out what college had in-store for her and Diana. Anne had found out that her friends Priscilla Grant and Stella Maynard - who she met in Queen's Academy - were also attending Redmond.

Her bubbling excitement also seemed to rub off on Diana who was drumming the steering wheel happily as she turned on her signal to turn into the highway, accelerating in speed to nearly 80 kilometers per hour.

Anne rolled down her window and stuck her head out just a little bit, basking in the summer breeze.

She felt quite at home with the breeze causing her hair to whip in front of her face, painting a bit of red in the blue, green, and grey scenery. It was a beautiful set of colors, Anne concluded. It was something she'd definitely look forward to seeing again and forever. It gave her so much strength into knowing that college will  _definitely_  be different than high school. There's no doubt about that.

"Anne Shirley! Get your head back in here!" Diana laughed. "You'd think after spending 7 years with Marilla you'd finally get some common sense in your brain."

"I can't help it! This adventure of ours just seems so exciting! I can't not take an opportunity like that to express by happiness," Anne justified with a dreamy look in her eyes. "What do you think the collegiate experience would be like?"

"Prissy Andrews did say it was boring and too 'studious,'" Diana recounted. "Although, that is quite funny considering she is currently courting Mr. Phillips."

Anne's nose crinkled. "Don't remind me! That is honestly extremely ludicrous. Mr. Phillips of all people!"

Diana chuckled. "That's quite true, Anne. I suppose as an answer to your previous question, we'll just have to figure it out for yourself."

Anne sighed in contentment. She stuck her hand out of the window, feeling the wind brush against her finger tips. Her fingers lightly waved as if she was delicately touching whatever the wind was carrying to her. So she stayed, mesmerized by the scenery rolling about outside the car.

Diana switched from the radio to her phone after a while, not content with the current popular music selection. She and Anne made small talk during the 3 hours they drove, though Anne's head wasn't always in their conversations. It often wandered toward imaginations of what the people at school would be like and the exploits they would have.

At last, Anne and Diana arrived at Redmond. Anne had to pull out her phone to tell Diana where in the campus to go to arrive at their dorm.

Anne's excitement could no longer be contained as she stepped - practically jumping - out of the car.

"Oh Diana," Anne said. "It's so beautiful!"

The outside of their dorm was decorated with beautiful greenery of trees and flowers that reminded Anne of home. There was no doubt in Anne's mind that she wouldn't enjoy college right when she first stepped foot in the parking lot. Everything was so wonderful that she couldn't help herself but want to get a better look at the whole campus.

She found an elm tree in the middle of the courtyard outside of her dorm building - which she made mental note of when she decided she needed a place to get inspiration for writing - and started to climb.

Even from a bird's eye view, the whole school seemed even more wonderful. There were a bustling of the student body moving around everywhere, going from place to place, friend groups chattering, and couples snuggling. Anne's heart grew as she hoped one day she'd be as content as the others seemed to be.

Her eyes scanned the courtyard itself, landing on a boy with unruly curls, nuzzling himself into a book and occasionally pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Anne took a deep breath, taking in the air around her with the aroma of fresh plants and trees. She was surely ready for this new adventure given to her by college.

Anne was broken out of her stupor as she heard Diana shout from her car for help in bringing in the boxes. Happily - though a bit glum that she had to leave the tree - she sauntered over to Diana and picked up a few boxes.

After checking in with the RA and checking their room number on an email sent by the college, they went up to their dorm rooms and settled in.

It did take a few trips going up and down the stairs to Diana's car, but they managed, often helping each other lift heavy boxes.

Tired from the heavy lifting, Anne received a text from Priscilla Grant asking them if they'd wanted to meet up for lunch and tour the campus. Anne and Diana obliged, telling her what dorm they were staying at and what room. Patiently they waited for Pris to pick them up, with Anne chattering happily as always, and Diana listening contently.

A knock on their dormitory door caused them to rise to their feet and welcome the visitor in.

"Priscilla!" Anne greeted with a smile. "It's so good to finally see you again!"

"Same here," Priscilla replied, leaning into Anne to give her a hug. She looked to the side of Anne's face when they broke a part to see Diana standing, albeit quite warily, near the door frame which allowed them to enter the rest of their living space. "And you must be Diana. I'm Priscilla Grant. I heard so much about you when Anne and I were still in Queen's!"

Diana blushed. "Really?" She extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Pris took her hand and shook it pretty fiercely, though she was really excited to meet Anne and her friend.

"So where're we going today, Pris?" Anne questioned, shifting from foot to foot, trying to contain her excitement.

"Well I thought we can go try the cafe nearby on Main Street. I hear it's pretty popular amongst the students," Priscilla suggested.

"That's seems great," Anne agreed cheerily, "What do you think, Diana?"

"It's fine with me," Diana replied. "Let me go get my stuff and we can leave."

When Diana left, Anne and Priscilla broke into friendly conversation, catching up on what they missed.

"You know, your very lucky, Anne," Priscilla commented.

"How so?" Anne asked.

"You and Diana have the dorm that's facing the Old St. John's Graveyard!"

"How is that lucky?" Anne questioned, face contorting. "I wouldn't want to look at a graveyard!"

"It's quite beautiful actually, I'll take you and Diana to it once we leave."

Diana showed up then, and they were off.

Priscilla kept her promise and took them to see Old St. John's Graveyard. She was right, actually. Anne found out that the graveyard isn't actually used as a graveyard anymore, but the upkeep is superb. The trees surrounding the area was quite big and beautiful, and so were the great tombstones with the queerest sayings on them. Overall, Anne can see how it is a tourist attraction in Kingsport.

As they talked and inspected the tombstones, Diana realized they weren't alone. Instead, they were accompanied by a pretty girl with beautiful brown hair and a crooked mouth who had taken a liking towards the graveyard as well and was walking around.

"Perhaps we should go talk to her," Priscilla suggested.

Anne's heart melted for the girl. She seemed so lonely and she needed a few friends to back her up. Agreeing, Anne, Pris, and Diana walked up to the girl and introduced themselves.

Instantly, the girl's face brightened up with pure elatedness to finally talk and meet someone. "Oh I've been  _dying_  to meet you all. I saw you guys earlier and you seemed so interesting I couldn't help myself but want to speak with you!"

The trio laughed at the funny girl. She was interesting and brought some "spice" into the group. "I'm Philippa Gordon, though please call me Phil."

"Alright Phil," Anne said. "We were just about to go get some food. Would you like to join us?"

Phil's face brightened. "I would love to!"

They exited the graveyard together, sharing different stories about how they knew each other, their hometowns, and what they're excited about.

"I didn't actually want to come to Redmond," Phil explained. "I would've rather stayed at home trying to decide who I wanted to marry, but my father thought it would've been better if I'd gone to college and get my BA."

Anne was quite shocked. She thought that most girls or women today would love to get an education, especially a higher one.

"But I weighed my outcomes," Phil continued. "It was either getting a college degree, or have to get married to either Alec or Alonzo and stay at home. Once I thought about it, I thought going here to Redmond would be a lot more logical after all."

The four of them continue on with the walk to the cafe as Phil explained more about her hometown of Bolingbroke (at which Anne commented "That's where I was born!" and Philippa replied "You  _must_  come home with me and visit!") and Alec and Alonzo. They found out that Phil had trouble with being indecisive and Alec and Alonzo were the two people she believed she could only marry. The only problem was she couldn't decide  _who_  to marry. "It's a constant struggle," she had said.

They finally reached main street and entered the lively cafe full of college students socializing and studying for the upcoming term.

The foursome sat at a small table after they'd ordered their drinks and small pastries at the cash register and they continued their conversations.

"What are your majors?" Diana asked in hopes to liven the conversations.

"You already know mine, but I'm an English Literature major and minoring in teaching," Anne said.

Ever since she was little Anne had always been interested in reading and writing. She loved using big words in her sentences as a child and occasionally would pop a few in day to day conversations. Overall, she was thrilled to find out that Redmond offered great English courses and she felt as if her dreams were being fulfilled.

Also, she absolutely  _adored_  children. She would love to teach English in a middle school setting, though it would be nice to talk about high schooler's pressing thoughts on society. Either way, she hoped she could teach some child about the wonderful world of literature.

The others nodded in agreement and acceptance of her chosen major. 

"I'm a Computer Science and Mathematics major," Phil piped up. "I'm still debating whether I could be an applied mathematics major, but my parents thought computer science and mathematics was a better choice." She took a sighed and placed cradled her chin in her hands. "If you didn't notice by now, my indecisiveness is really the only thing that keeps me back in life. Heck, even this morning I couldn't decide between the pink hat I'm wearing and a brown one! I wore this outfit with a brown hat and I thought it would look better with a pink hat that was quite floppy. I once I put it on, I liked the brown one, instead. The thing was, I thought it needed a little extra 'oomph' if I wore the brown one, but the pink one might have been too much. So, I ended up placing the two hats close together on my bed and jabbing one with a hat pin and it landed on the pink one!" Phil paused to look at the group whom were looking at her with quite amused eyes. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you? Oh! I hope you don't. I couldn't bare it!"

Anne impulsively reached over Phil to comfort her. "Of course we don't! You're fine just the way you are."

Phil smiled. "Thank you, Anne... Now what were we talking about?"

"Our majors!" Priscilla exclaimed. "I'm just a teaching major and minoring in women's studies. I really want to teach young children! After all, they're the building blocks of our society today, especially females, though. The future is female after all! What about you Diana?"

"Oh, um, I'm undecided. I was thinking I'll figure it out soon, but I'm just taking the classes I need for credits to graduate."

The rest of the girls talked about each of their majors and what was required, but Anne's mind wandered.

Since she'd seen Priscilla, she'd matured quite a bit. Yes, they still are teenagers, and yet those few years they'd been a part, she'd become someone who's more down-to-earth versus always having her head in the clouds. She's still that dreamy person she'd met in the second year of Queen's, but she's more of a realist.

Anne reflected about herself. How much had she changed? Had she even changed at all? If she did, was it a good type of change? Or is she just in one of her childish fantasies again thinking she's some kind of mature princess but she's really just a little girl pretending to be someone she's not?

She thought of Phil. Even though they just met, Anne believed they'd become great friends. Sure, she might have a problem with being indecisive, but at least she'd have different choices that would bring multiple outcomes. Whether they'd be good or bad, Anne will never know. Phil might be a little queer, but at least she has a goal in her mind and has people along the way to keep her on the right path.

Sighing to herself, her eyes scanned the cafe and her eyes landed on a familiar curly haired boy.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure this guy out. (Yes, it is a weird habit of hers. She often liked to make up stories of random strangers she saw on the street and create a back story for them. Of course, it would be weird if she does end up meeting them in real life and mixed up her fantasies with their actual life story, but she doesn't like to think about that.) He seemed quite studious as every time she'd seen him, his nose was in a book. Plus, she saw a few other girls in the cafe steal a few glances at him. He might have seen the looks and ignored them or was just focused on the book that he didn't realize the attention he was receiving. Either way, she decided that he was attractive nonetheless, but she wouldn't judge who he is based off of his looks but more so his personality.

"Anne? Are you listening?" Diana questioned, waving a hand in front of Anne's face.

"Huh?" Anne said, dreamily, snapping out of her thoughts.

"We were asking you a question," Pris laughed. "We've been trying to get your attention at least 10 times."

"I think that's because she was entranced by that guy over there," Phil inquired.

The four girls looked over in the direction of the boy who was reading his book.

At this he looked up, most likely feeling the gaze of four girls upon him. His eyes bared amusement as he threw a wink mainly in Anne's direction (though Anne would beg to differ) and returned to reading.

Anne scoffed and turned her nose upward in disgust, though her flushed cheeks showed a small sign of flattering. The three other girls laughed at Anne and turned back to each other, resuming in conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao riiippppp
> 
> i butchered this first chapter. i hope you liked the small snippets of the canon material along with the au. i didn't really know what to do for priscilla, but i hope you all don't mind haha. ( i kinda forgot what happened at queen's WHOOPS )
> 
> well, i hope you enjoyed the chaper!! bye y'all.


	2. [02] PLACE I'D RATHER BE

**"SO**  WHAT was the question you were asking?" Anne inquired, folding her fingers together and resting her chin atop of them.

"We were wondering if you had any potential love interests a brewing," Phil said casually, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not really," Anne confessed. "A few boys did ask me out throughout the years, but I turned them down. They weren't all that bright."

"That's true!" Diana piped up. "One of them was Charlie Sloane. There's this thing that runs in his family called 'Sloaneness' which caused everyone in that family to be quite arrogant and pompous. It doesn't help that basically the whole Sloane clan lived in Avonlea, too. The thing about Charlie was he never gave up and would often challenge the other boys thinking he'd be great at everything, but really, he sucked."

The girls gave a good laugh at that. 

"I think there's probably a 'Sloane' everywhere you go," Prissy said. "I've even had one in my old high school. Of course, his name wasn't 'Sloane' but their personalities are similar."

"There  _must_  be some sort of secret admirer of some sorts," Phil pushed. "Life would be so dull without one."

"Well  _Diana_  here has one. He goes by the name of Fr-" Anne started.

"Anne Shirley! We must not speak of it!" Diana intervened, cheeks burning. "He moved to Charlottetown anyways."

Phil's face morphed to sympathy. "That's horrible! I wouldn't know what I'd do if Alec or Alonzo left... then again, it would probably make my choice of choosing between the two of them easier..."

Anne laughed and pulled her phone out to check notifications and the time. Her eyes widened as she read the time: 10:24 PM.

"We've been here for four hours already!" Anne exclaimed.

"Really?" Pris said, astounded. "The time has really whizzed by! We'd better go back to the dorms. We have a big day tomorrow!"

The girls drank the last of their drinks and ate the last of their pastries, grabbed their belongings, and left the small crowded cafe. Soon they entered the chilly Canadian autumn air as they hugged their jackets closer to their bodies, trying to obtain a little more heat. Anne had the idea of huddling together as they were all so cold. Together they walked the rest of the way to the Old St. John's Graveyard, forming kind of like a wall with their shoulders and arms pushed together. At one point, they just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and started to do a kick line because Phil started walking quite weirdly.

Still, as Anne and Diana went back to their home for the next four years, Anne was absolutely sure that she had the best day of her life (though it is challenged by the day she went to Avonlea and met the Cuthberts). Her hair was nice today, absent of their usual frizzy mess, her skin was clear, and her mood was overall really joyous. 

She practically skipped from her room to the bathroom after she grabbed her change of clothes to get ready for bed. Anne was easily prancing around the bathroom as her favorite music playlist echoed throughout the empty washroom. She didn't feel tired at all, though it was nearing midnight. She knew for sure that she would regret it in the morning, but at this point, she couldn't care less. All that she could think about was that she was having a great time and there was nothing that could change that. Her college experience has been quite great, so far, that she could tell.

* * *

Anne was right in her prediction. The moment she heard her alarm go off and unwanted light stream through her room, she knew she shouldn't have slept so late. It was quite ironic considering she did live with a family of farmers, yet she never did get accustomed to the early time schedules.

"Aaaaanneee!" Diana called from the kitchen. "You better get up! Your classes will be starting soon!"

Anne let out a loud groan that caused Diana to howl from laughter. Anne was glad that her classes started at 9, but it was 8 AM and she didn't know where on campus her first class was located. Perhaps that was something she should've thought of earlier, but she was too preoccupied with new friends and the happiness of being in a new environment to plan ahead for the next day.

Begrudgingly, she got herself out of bed and into the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face then scurrying to the bedroom where she haphazardly picked out an outfit. In all honesty, she couldn't care less about her appearance and clothing choice. the only thing that she was really insecure about was her hair. That's something that she was stuck with forever and she couldn't do anything about it. She did try to dye her hair in middle school but it backfired miserably and ended turning her hair green until it faded a few weeks later back into its normal red shade. Anne never did try to tamper with her hair again.

She threw on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater and went to the mirror and frantically put her hair in braids, not wanting to be late. She went to her desk and grabbed her laptop, books, and backpack and entered the kitchen where Diana was trying to figure out what they had in their pantry for her to eat.

The university didn't supply any food of some sorts for the students to keep in their dorms, but Anne was glad Diana brought some granola bars from her house over to the campus, though it was mainly just to appease their stomachs for the car ride. Grabbing one of the bars, Anne took her keys and left, not wanting to waste any more minutes than what is necessary before she enters the building's address into her phone to find where she needed to go. Luckily for Anne, the lecture hall was only a 15 minute walk from where she was so she wasn't going to be terribly late to her first college class.

With five minutes to spare, Anne found herself in a crowded lecture hall full of almost 200 students, but she did find a place to sit near the back. Soon, the professor walked into the room and immediately started his lecture about modern society.

As Anne combed through her bag looking for a piece of paper and a pencil, she heard shuffling from the row behind her.

"Gil!" A boy's voice that sounded familiar nearly shouted. It was completely unnecessary considering the lecture hall was silent besides the professor explaining the course syllabus and the students sifting around their papers and writing.

"Charlie!" Another voice who Anne thought belonged to "Gil" said. "I haven't seen you in forever! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Redmond?"

"It was a kind of last minute thing," Charlie replied. "It was my mom's decision. I would've rather stayed at home and sleep all day." He erupted in rambunctious laughter that was beginning to annoy Anne. She really wanted to do well in college and how could she do that when she can't even pay attention in her first class! "She was like, 'You need to act like a grown man and get an education!' And I was like 'Mom, really?' Just consider it for a moment. Me? An education?" There was a pause. "I know right! I barely scrapped through high school so I was so shocked Redmond accepted me."

Anne rolled her eyes at the two boys behind her. They kept chattering incessantly and she  _really_  wanted to pay attention. How can you pay attention when your attention is being diverted from what's important to some stupid guy's life story every 20 seconds!

Anne turned her head and gave the two boys a glare. One of them was Charlie Sloane, the boy from high school that tried to ask her out but ended terribly. His annoying quite high pitched voice and the fact he was showcasing his laziness should've tipped Anne in the direction that it was him, though she was too annoyed by them to notice.

The second person whose name was "Gil" just  _had_  to be the boy she kept seeing around campus the other day. His unruly brown hair was even more frazzled than it was when she first saw him and his hazel eyes bore into her grey orbs.

The intensity of his stare almost broke her out of her glare which would've turned into a startled look if Charlie hadn't started talking. Plus, it didn't help that the guy winked at her  _again_ since he already did so the day before.

"Aaaaanne Shirley! My favorite red head!" Charlie chanted, his arm swooping out and sort-of flexing in front of him. "Ya know, my offer still stands if you wanna go on that date."

Anne rolls her eyes. The nerve! "I thought I made that clear all those years ago in front of the entire girl population in Avonlea. Oh, and who would actually want to go on a date with you? After the  _news_  leaked out, I don't think you've landed a date, since, let's see, 8th grade? And it was  _Josie Pye_. I can't believe you stooped so low!"

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Anne moved closer to the boy, her grey eyes challenging. "Yes, I would." Anne sat back into her chair and spun around to face the professor. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm actually trying to  _learn_  here? We're in college for a reason, right? Oh wait, maybe that's just me."

She whipped her head back towards the PowerPoint that was currently being projected and hurriedly opened up her laptop that was sitting in front of her and copied down the information. After her little "roast" of Charles Sloane, she heard some of the guys "ooh"ing and others saying "buuuurn" while the girls were snickering. She smiled to herself, quite proud of what she'd done.

After class, many of the girls who had overheard Anne and Charlie's "discussion" said hi to her and complimented her on her skills. Many of them thought it was a great act of feminism in reply to a man's need to always need to find some sort of date to fire their ego. She was invited to attend their "Modern Acts of Feminism" club that met on the first Tuesday of every month. Anne considered going and bringing along Diana who Anne thought needed a little more insight on that aspect of society after being raised by a mother who thought only being a housewife was being a "proper lady." Nonetheless, the club seemed quite interesting and Anne couldn't wait to attend.

In addition to the girls, many guys came up to Anne and gave her a high five. By the time she went back to the dorm for her break she'd been called "Queen Anne" by so many people she actually felt like royalty.

Besides Charlie Sloane being in Redmond with the rest of her crew, Anne thought about what other good things can come from these four years. Oh, if only she could imagine.

* * *

Glad her classes were over for the day, Anne spent the rest of the afternoon beneath the elm tree in the courtyard outside of her dorm attempting to conjure up some sort of story upon which she could expand for her creative writing class.

Even though Anne's mind could travel though all different kinds of dimensions, conjure up exquisite imagery of different settings and events, and even use imaginative vocabulary of which the average 18-year-old could never think, just picking one story and sticking to it is a hard challenge for her. Even so, it's even harder for her to pick the perfect character about which to write in a way that allows her to make a special connection and create a bond between the reader and the plot.

Trying to think of the perfect characters, Anne slumped into the tree, blowing a breath, trying to move the small strand of red hair dangling in front of her face. Her eyes closed as she felt a shadow creep up in front of her.

Her eyes darted back opened, startled by the sudden person trying to get her attention.

"Diana!" Anne said, cheerily, once realizing it was only her best friend. "Come sit with me!"

"What're you up to?" Diana asked.

"I'm trying to write a short story for my creative writing class. It's just so  _difficult_  to not have some sort of idea just ready in my head to be explored. Why is it that  _nothing_ , and I really mean  _nothing_ , is coming to mind for me today," Anne sighed.

"I really don't know, Anne. But I know you'll think of something," Diana assured Anne. "Do you mind if I join you? I have an assigned reading to do in Psychology that I wanted to get done."

"Sure, I don't mind. You're taking psychology? I thought you hated that class in high school."

"I did, but I decided to give it another shot. Maybe it was just the teacher that made the class so terrible."

Anne nodded at her friend and returned back to the computer on her lap. The blank screen was haunting her as the cursor was blanking as if it was waiting for it to be noticed. It was more taunting her, saying, "Write! Write!"

In this sort of writing slump, Anne decided to pop in her earbuds that she kept in her bag. Whenever she couldn't think of anything to write, she would turn on her writing playlist and usually something would instantly pop into her brain. There was still some sort of blockage, but there was at least some words flowing though her brain that she could grab onto at one time or another.

Starting out her writing with short simple sentences just describing the weather of the situation, the lyrics floating through her head started taking control and she was able to make situations out of the metaphors sung. Soon enough, her fingers started flying around the keyboard and she was soon entranced by the sudden amount of words constantly flowing.

The world started to become just a blur around her as students kept passing by, people mutely chatting to each other, and nature buzzed around her. In fact, she didn't notice her best friend falling asleep on the trunk next to her, the fact that there was a boy standing next to her, or one of her earbuds falling out until he yanked one of her red braids and started murmuring "Carrots! Carrots!" in her ear.

Broken out of her writing daze, Anne shot straight up and looked at the harasser in the eyes.

"How dare you!" She shouted. "How dare you!"

Frantically with the sudden amount of adrenaline, her eyes darted around for the nearest object. It landed on the tablet in his hands and she yanked it from his arms. She didn't realize that her brain had gone on auto-pilot until it had been smashed upon his head with a thwack.

With her head held high, Anne tugged a semiconcious Diana awake, grabbing her backpack and laptop and calmly walked away from the tree.

Diana, quite unaware of the whole ordeal looked around to see who the owner the hand who grabbed her was. The red mop of hair did little to clam the fluttering of her heart after being so startled. Her eyes went back towards the tree they were just sitting by to see a frazzled boy who looked like Gilbert Blythe sitting there and gaping at Anne.

"Anne Shirley! What happened?" Diana demanded, still frazzled as her friend was still dragging her.

"I will tell you later," Anne replied subbornly.

Knowing how Anne is in these types of situations, Diana knew it was best to be silent and do as much as she was told, complying with easy allowance. She didn't even bother trying to get out of Anne's tight grip and allowed her friend to drag her all the way to their dorm room. 

They had gotten a few weird looks along the way but Anne couldn't be bothered by it. She was still fuming about the boy who thought that he could tease her about her hair! Of all things! He could've teased her about anything else and she would be fine, but yet, he picked her hair. The one thing about which she was still extremely sensitive.

Once she and Diana finally entered their dorm was when Anne finally released Diana from her tight grip.

"Anne," Diana said calmly, removing Anne from her reverie, "what happened out there?"

"That 'Gil-boy' called me Carrots," Anne winced. "You know what happens when they tease me over my hair! I thought I had that in check and it wasn't going to happen here but it just did! Oh Diana, what am I going to do?"

Her reason behind acting in such a way was a given; he'd teased her! About her hair! She'd thought she had gotten her temper in check about that, though. She thought she wasn't going to be affected from the teasing about her hair anymore. Perhaps it was such an innate reaction she couldn't have helped it. After all these years of people constantly teasing her about her hair, her body, or the fact that she was in the foster system for some time, she had always needed a way to scare them off, and it was through the use of her fiery temper. Anne had built up this wall, after all, that after a certain button was pressed, the shield became stronger and the fire emerged.  

Diana sucked in a deep breath, knowing what to do after these types of situations happened many times over the years. "You'll get through it, I know you will. You've done it multiple times before." Diana paused. "A person named 'Gil' you say, is the one who teased you?"

"Yes. I know he's friends with Charlie Sloane, too. He was in my Society and Environment class this morning."

Diana gasped. So it is true! Gilbert Blythe really was in Redmond!

"Diana! What's wrong?" Anne asked, concerned about the sudden gasp Diana let out.

"You just hit  _Gilbert Blythe_!"

Anne blinked. "I really don't care who he is." As if in a sudden turn of feelings, Anne shouted, "I hate him! But, how do you know him?"

"He lived in Avonlea for a while but left right before you came. His father died and he was sent to live with some distant relatives who live in Charlottetown. I haven't seen him since. Plus, I was overhearing some Redmond gossip this morning and apparently Gil is super popular and extremely sought after. I bet your name is going to be in the gossip circles tomorrow!"

Anne's head dropped in her hands. Being the person who's the subject of all the gossip...  _again_? "That and I did tell Charlie Sloane off today."

"Anne!" Diana exclaimed. "Why did you not tell me sooner! I would  _love_  to hear that story."

Now this was actually a story of the day about which Anne was proud. Anne recounted the events of earlier that morning, kind of over exaggerating some parts as to get her point across, but soon her troubles of Gilbert Blythe melted away and was instead replaced by the wonderfulness of the feeling of superiority over males and empowering females in small, quite sublime, ways.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Anne mused, remembering something. "A few of the girls from my Society and Environment class invited me to go to the 'Modern Acts of Feminism' club. Although I believe there could be a more metaphoric and romantic name for the club itself, I thought it would be a superb idea to go. Would you like to join me?"

Diana thought about this for a moment. "Considering my mother isn't here to witness the things I do all the time, I suppose why not."

Anne's face broke into a million-watt smile as she clapped her hands rapidly and squealed. "This is so exciting! I know you're not always one for being deeply involved in politics and such, I hope you'll actually enjoy this! Of course, I wouldn't want to hang this above your head for any reason as if to make you feel like it's compulsory to go, but I  _do_  hope you'd find as much fascination with it as I do!"

Diana laughed at her friend's happy ramblings. "We shall see, I suppose. Now let's go eat. I'm starving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the chapter! i don't really know how to end chapters, so i'm trying to get a feel for when's an appropriate time to end a scene. personally, i want to end more on a sort of ~cliff hanger~ eventually, but i'll keep working on it :)
> 
> i'm gaining some sort of updating schedule (hopefully) which is updating once a week on mondays. hopefully i can keep this schedule!!
> 
> i usually update first on my fanfiction.net account which is @faeriesdust if you want to go follow. it usually is one chapter ahead of wattpad since i do edit the one there more and add ~aesthetics~. my account there is @evoIutionary (the L is an I) if you want to go check it out.
> 
> also! i had a question on ff asking why this is titled "drive" and it's because it's based off of oh wonder's song! usually, i title my stories based off of song titles, and this happens to be one of them :) bye y'all.


	3. [03] HURRICANE

DIANA WAS RIGHT in the fact that Anne would definitely be a part of all the "hot gossip" at Redmond. Even as Anne went out to eat, (which probably wasn't a good idea since she was a broke college student and the only money she earned was from a newspaper internship she took the summer before) there were many pointed stares in her direction and whisperings of her name linked to Gilbert Blythe's. It wasn't great, to say the least. Anne kept her chin up, nonetheless; it wasn't like words could stop Anne from being who she was.

Anne wasn't exactly sure what the gossip entailed, though, but she did get texts from Phil, Pris, and her other friend Stella Maynard questioning what she actually did say to Charlie Sloane and if the rumors of Anne smacking a tablet atop Gilbert's head was true. She didn't confirm it, as she would rather do such a thing in person than through a text (plus adding subtle emphasis was much more fun through reenactment), but she did question from where they heard that. They all said they'd just been going to classes or going out to eat where they heard Anne's name and started to listen in.

For Anne to say that people actually knew her name wasn't thrilling would be a lie, but she wasn't sure whether the use of her name had been a good or a bad thing. Her friends assured Anne that for the most part, people were praising her for being the girl of the 21st century or whatever, and there was the ever-present jealous person wanting to be in her position of having two boys vying for her attention (at which Anne had scoffed). There were the haters, of course, that questioned what gave her the right to do such a thing, although Anne knew that she could do whatever she wanted no matter what. It is a free country after all!

Anne knew she shouldn't be bothered by gossip, especially since she'd already experienced a heavy amount of rumors being thrown around about her back in Avonlea when she first arrived. Plus, she lived with Rachel Lynde for a time and she knew exactly what kind of gossip to stay away from, and this one isn't as bad as the ones she's heard before. Anyways, there are thousands of people on campus so it's not like everyone would hear about it like in a high school for a small town. The only people who would really care about those rumors are those who don't have any other reason to go to college besides for the parties and purposely wasting their parents' money for no other reasons besides thinking it would be fun.

Still, she and Diana were able to have a somewhat peaceful evening. Anne pointedly ignored the looks and whispers that seemed to follow her no matter what. Her main goal was to also keep Diana out of whatever drama seemed to always trail behind Anne; she didn't want their relationship to be damaged because of some words other people have said about them. So, throughout their lunch, Anne made sure to not include Diana's name (though it would be leaked eventually) in much of their conversations and tried not to speak of extremely private information that could bite them in the butt eventually. Of course, Anne might be taking it to the extreme, but one can never be too careful around nosy teenagers that would do anything to cause trouble. 

Plus, Anne wouldn't want to be involved with a collegiate version of Josie Pye who would do legitimately anything to cause drama between friends and inevitably create a good story for the gossip column of their school newspaper.

Among hearing gossip related to her name, Anne did hear about the popular Ruby Gillis, though.

 

Anne had first heard about Ruby during her lunch with Diana. One of the girls in the table next to theirs had whispered loud enough that Anne could hear, "I heard that Gilbert Blythe has some sort of a thing going on with Anne Shirley after she'd nearly broken his tablet over his head. The thing is, I also heard last week he and Ruby Gillis were canoodling." (Who said canoodle these days?) "I wonder what she has to say about that."

She was in Anne's American Literature course, and she was quite pretty. Ruby seemed so extremely nice that Anne couldn't even find a reason to hate her. She was one of the Redmond sweethearts and was also another name linked with Gilbert Blythe (and in all honesty, who wasn't?).

Ruby was invited to go to Redmond on a cheerleading scholarship and she's one who is extremely peppy. She can make anyone smile without even trying. She is considered to be a bit boy-crazy, though. People on campus say that she can't keep a boy for more than a month, but all of her exes only have words of praise. She really is an enjoyable person, and she was even nice towards Anne! For some reason, this shocked Anne, especially since she thought Ruby would've caught wind of the more pessimistic and mean gossip about her.

Anne was grateful nonetheless, and it was nice having someone to talk to in between lectures.

Anne found out that Ruby enjoyed storytelling, though Ruby believed she wasn't much good at it. Anne, being the person with an adventurous spirit and imaginative mind, declared that they could create a story writing club.

"It's a wondrous idea!" Anne claimed as they packed for the end of class. "There are probably many other people who would enjoy writing stories as well. There are so many computer labs and places here in this university where we could meet! I think Professor Stacy would willingly be able to endorse us. That way we can reach a broader amount of people! Just think about it, Ruby! We can actually do this!"

Ruby gave Anne an incredulous look. "I don't know, Anne," she said cautiously. "I'm quite busy at the moment and it does seem like a lot of work to set up a club here on a college campus. I mean, you can go ahead and do it by all means and I'll be a huge supporter and I'd definitely join, but I just can't help on the founding of it. But hey! What about Gilbert Blythe? He seems like he can help you. Plus, it would be a good thing for him to put on his campaign for class president."

Anne scoffed at the idea. Gilbert Blythe! Helping her! No way! Plus, there's absolutely no possibility that she would get a guy like Gilbert Blythe to help her at a story club. If she were to stoop so low as to ask him for help, she can just do it all by herself.

Anne didn't even understand why he was taking this class in the first place. She'd heard around campus that he was studying pre-med currently, so it didn't make sense why he was in a Classic Literature class. It would be a question she would ask him if she wasn't so bothered by him constantly to get in a decent conversation.

And, just as if he knew exactly what they're talking about, the devil himself swoops in. "Hello ladies, how may I brighten your lovely afternoon," he says, throwing a wink in Anne's direction. She felt as if she can see the back of her brain since she rolled her eyes back so far.

"Oh, Anne was just talking about making a storytelling club," Ruby said, nodding over at Anne. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh yes, but I must get going," Anne excused herself. "I'm meeting up with Phil today and I mustn't be late!"

Hurriedly, Anne practically threw all of her books, paper, pencils, and her laptop into her backpack, said a rushed goodbye to the girls and flew out of the lecture hall doors. Before Anne was able to make it out of the second set of doors to make it outside of the building, a voice called, "Anne! Wait up!"

Mentally cursing the owner of the voice, Anne didn't slow down remotely. In fact, she tried to increase her pace, enough to make it seem like she couldn't hear the person, but not enough to make her seem rude. The plan itself backfired as by the time she turned the corner as she exited the building, the person caught up with her.

"Yes, Mr. Blythe. How may I help you?" Anne inquired politely with just a little bit of spite.

"I thought I might accompany you on your walk to wherever you need to meet Phil," Gilbert replied, a hint of cockiness easing through his tone of voice.

"And which one of my actions hinted at me wanting some sort of assistance as easy as just crossing the street and walking?" Anne pressed, her annoyance showing.

"Listen, Anne," he started, dropping whatever teasing he used to start off, "I'm sorry about startling you and calling you 'Carrots.' I had no idea what effect it would have on you, and I sincerely apologize. Can't we be friends?"

Anne scoffed. The nerve! "Friends? Honestly, Mr. Blythe, I thought you'd be smarter than that to realize it would take more than a simple 'I'm sorry' to go so far as obtaining a friendship."

At this, Anne stormed off, crossing the street, not bothering to even check if the cross light was on, and she barely remembered to look both ways before walking. It wasn't necessarily a smart choice of hers, but she needed to leave and there were luckily no cars passing at the time.

She left Gilbert wondering where he honestly went wrong. He knew that he does have a big mouth and he had suffered severely for it as shown through his numerous accidental verbal battles he's had during the high school hockey season.

It honestly surprised him how Anne reacted. Usually, girls (and some boys, oddly) would be so flattered to even have him look in their direction. Then, here comes this girl on his first year of college that completely threw all his knowledge of the opposite gender out the window and instead left him pining after her, begging for her forgiveness over something that usually wouldn't be such a big deal.

He ran his hand through his already messy hair, making it even worse as he wondered what Anne meant by it taking more than an "I'm sorry." What else could he possibly do?

Meanwhile, Anne was fuming by the time she met Phil in a restaurant where they had agreed to meet for lunch.

"I saw you walk over with Gilbert," Phil said as they sat down waiting for their food.

Anne's eyes rolled at the even first syllable. "Don't even get me started on that, Phil. I really don't want to talk to that bastard. How's Alec and Alonzo? Have you preferred one over the other yet?"

"Oh, Anne," Phil mused, thinking about her shortcomings between the two boys. "I really do try! Every time I think I like one more, I just so happen to think about the other and then I'm back to square one... Hey! Don't distract me from what we were talking about!"

Anne smiled sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders as if to say, Hey, I tried.

"Why did Gilbert walk with you? He seemed really sad or repentant about something."

"He tried to apologize to me," Anne confessed, "but I wouldn't have it. How could I after someone deliberately tried to flirt with me and then insult me by calling me carrots! Of all things! And I thought my hair was more of a darker auburn versus the practically neon reddish orange color it was when I first moved to Avonlea and when Diana first met me. He just made me feel as if I was an insecure 11-year-old again. I hate the feeling Phil! I really do! There's some things and some people who can never be forgiven. Gilbert Blythe is one of them."

Phil gasped. "You can't say that! Diana told me that you'd forgiven your childhood bullies quite easily. What makes this one different?"

Anne pondered this for a moment. Why did she loathe Gilbert Blythe so much? She didn't even know him! "There's just this aura about him that automatically makes me feel as if I should hate him, or be defensive at the very least. It's hard for me to explain it, obviously, but I feel as if I can't really trust him with anything, for some reason. Usually, I'm so great with words and I can so eloquently explain my feelings and thoughts of a person but this is just so different!"

Phil nodded numbly, trying to see what she could make of this situation. "I see," she said, though she really didn't. Why couldn't Anne explain herself? And why was she so reluctant? Plus, that was an awfully long pause that she took to answer that question. Perhaps it meant something.

Anne dismissed the topic of Gilbert Blythe especially if Phil wasn't going to press any further.

She was quite surprised that Phil wasn't going to pester her more about her love life. Since the first day they met, Phil was rambling on and on about romance that even Anne was starting to get annoyed. It was quite ironic since Anne has always been the one fantasizing about her dark and brooding suitor to be. Still, she was just waiting for that perfect someone who decides to come along at the right time.

"So I hear you're a blue nose...?" Phil inquired tentatively.

Luckily, Anne laughed. "Even though I may be born in Bolingbroke, it doesn't mean I am one. I like to say I'm an Islander through and through. I felt more attached to that place than I ever was in the other houses and locations I've stayed at."

"I see," Phil said again. "But Anne, you must visit Bolingbroke with me when I go home. I promise you'll absolutely love it there! It's absolutely beautiful. You must see it in October as the trees and leaves are changing colors. It's the most gorgeous thing you'll ever see."

"Then you must see Avonlea during that time as well. It's also the most beautiful thing! It's wondrous seeing all the different colors changing. It's like a personal timetable to show how much you've grown over the year and the trees are growing and changing with you! Don't you think autumn is divine?"

"That is so very true, Anne. And I must say, though, Redmond is looking exceptionally beautiful around this time. Were you able to see it beforehand on the tour?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was too busy helping Marilla - that's my adopted mother, though I do think of her more of an aunt - with the farm, after... after Matthew died."

Though it's been about a year since Matthew had had a heart attack and passed quite abruptly, it was still a sore subject about which she would talk. It was just that Matthew had been so dear to Anne's heart that it was so sad seeing such a kindred spirit go. He had always been the one to have understood her the most and was able to cheer her up even when she was deep in the "depths of despair." Perhaps Matthew was still with Anne in spirit - well, at least Anne hopes so. Still, she can feel it in her soul that Matthew was still there, even though she couldn't see him. She will still strive to always make him proud, in everything that she does.

Phil sensed Anne's stuttering, yet she had a feeling that it was still an open wound, not yet fully healed. Yes, Phil still had a curiosity in her who this "Matthew" really was to Anne, though she already knew that he was her other adopted father and brother to Marilla, which was what she'd learned from talking to Diana.

So, she changed the subject once again, talking more about their classes and what they were currently binge watching on Netflix. Also, Phil told Anne about the newest Redmond gossip and what big parties were coming up.

Anne politely refused to attend any of them, claiming she had lots of homework to do and studying upon which to catch up, which wasn't a lie since college has been kicking her butt so far. Plus, she knew she was having a run for her money with Gi... he who shall not be named, in many of her classes, so she knew she really had to study if she wanted to be at the top of her classes.

Academia is something that has always been important to Anne, especially since she missed a lot of schooling as a foster child. She was always hopping from household to household, never really staying long enough to fill in a full year of school. Somehow, when she made it up when she went to Avonlea, though, which was great. Anne always studied hard and pulled through, no matter how difficult it was. Even though geometry and chemistry were her weak points, she was able to study through it, and understand it enough to pass with good marks. Even though she wasn't as well prepared or well trained as the other children, she was easily able to top all of her classes and easily make it into Redmond along with several other schools.

Anne was happy, nonetheless, about who she had become and her academic standpoint. There was no way she could mess that up in college by going to measly parties that wouldn't do her much good anyway.

Soon, Anne said goodbye to Phil and walked back to her dorm. She looked around quite often, scared that a certain someone could come out and start trying to talk to her. When Anne stepped into the dorm without a single person trying to stop her, she sighed in relief.

She had quite a lot of decorating to do in her dorm still. It wasn't as homey as she would've liked it to be so she quickly got to work.

She strung up her fairy lights around her bed and rummaged through the boxes to find the quilt on which both Marilla and Mrs. Lynde had worked together and laid it across her bed. Anne found some of her favorite Polaroid pictures she had taken back in Avonlea and found some clothespins where she strung it across the lights.

The small lilies and mayflowers she'd brought with her from Green Gables added a bit of color and liveliness to her otherwise stagnant room. Along with that she'd placed some of her favorite books and picture frames on the desk made her feel more at home in Avonlea than before. After breaking down some of the boxes she had brought, she stepped back and admired her handiwork.

This was a place in which Anne would surely be happy staying and living for a while. Plus, she had her best friend (who is currently out with some other friends) living there with her so Anne couldn't be happier.

So, she plopped down onto her bed and grabbed her laptop. She had to be taking some more notes for her "Reading of Poetry" class for her teaching minor. Anne opened up the music app she had on her computer and turned on her music and she was finally able to concentrate and start working. She felt so engrossed in the music and the literature she was reading that she barely even heard the door open and Diana stepping in, her keys being dropped on the small countertop of the small kitchenette they shared.

Anne wasn't fazed by Diana coming into the dorm, rather she was more startled by the large groan Diana let out when she walked into Anne's room and plopped herself onto the bed.

"Diana dear," Anne mused, "What's wrong?"

"Fred Wright is what's wrong!" Diana cried, flabbergasted.

"Fred Wright? What does he have to do with anything?" Anne asked.

"He's here! In Redmond!"

"Wait... how do you know?"

"I saw him with Gilb-"

Anne gasped. "That name should never be spoken, Diana! Never!" she said exasperatedly.

"So like Voldemort?"

"I suppose so... is that his name now?"

"I suppose why not... I mean he is also the other 'He who shall not be named.'"

"Okay, sorry. Continue on what you were trying to say," Anne pressed.

Diana looked at Anne quite puzzled as if she forgot the whole reason why she came in and seemed extremely frustrated. "Oh, yes! Fred!" Diana exclaimed. "He's back, Anne. He's back!"

"I mean he just came for college... we were bound to see people we knew."

Diana rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point, Anne. Can't you see? I thought he ignored me on purpose for the last few weeks before he left for Charlottetown. In actuality, he just couldn't bring himself to tell me that he's leaving for good and we probably wouldn't be able to see each other." Anne gave Diana a look, pressing her to tell her how she heard this news. "Oh, Anne! It was so sweet when I heard it from him. 

"I was walking out from the library when I saw him, Anne. I saw him with Gi- Voldemort across the street and I was for sure that it was him, yet I knew that it couldn't have been. It was his distinct redness - Oh Anne stop snickering! You know he gets flustered a lot and the sun makes him burn a little! Well, that's beside the point. His back was turned to me at the time so I hoped I could get out of their way before I was going to be noticed. But of course, they were standing at the exact spot I had to pass before I could get back to the dorm! It was quite unfortunate, though. Alas! (Oh how you rubbed off on me, Anne. I would never use such vocabulary on my own.) He turned around just as I walked up to the crosswalk waiting for the walk light to turn on. Anne, he flushed even more when he saw me! When I crossed the street, too, he came near and started to talk to me."

Anne couldn't help the amused smile that crept up onto her face. Diana was so funny when she was flustered and rambled.

It didn't happen often. Usually it was Anne who was rambling about some imagining she had done or a story upon which she had decided to elaborate and Diana was the one who was listening. Oh how the roles had switched! (Not that Anne minded; she was a good listener as well as a good talker.) Watching Diana ramble and talk about Fred made her forget about the certain someone for a while and think more about other people, not just her own little club of those who faced her wrath in one way or another.

"I don't know what to do, though, Anne!" Diana continued. "I don't know whether our relationship would ever be the same! You know how I feel about him, though, don't you? I told you that I was over him, and I thought so for sure. But now he's back and my heart's still longing for him." Diana paused to think for a moment. She shot up from her previous position of lying down on her back to sitting up and turned to face Anne. "I thought it was a measly school girl crush... I really did! Now that he's back, though, maybe what I did feel was something more. You know, I think I'm over thinking this. I think I need something else to do with my time besides think about these boys, Anne."

Not that Anne had a problem with the opposite gender, (no, she really didn't, though they were quite annoying and stupid from time to time), but she had to agree that they were taking up a lot of her brain and conscious thoughts that could be used to better themselves as people and to the society.

"I think you need to take a breather, Diana," Anne advised. "Go on a walk or something. I heard there are nice trails here that provide great scope for the imagination. Or even read a book! That usually helps me take my mind off of things for a while. After that, just think about what you want. Plus, we have that club meeting on Tuesday that we can go to."

"That's true," Diana agreed. She reached over the laptop still in Anne's lap to engulf Anne in a hug. "Thanks, Anne. That was great for me to let out. I think I'll go on that walk now while it's still light out."

"Okay, Di," Anne said. "I'll see you in a bit?"

Diana nodded and left Anne's room. Smiling to herself, Anne put back her earbuds. Hopefully all this boy drama will end soon. She wouldn't want anything to interfere with her school work at this point, and plus, they're stupid and she just needs to get over that fact. Plus, who really needs a boyfriend anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop! another chapter done. also, whaaa no time skips? what's wrong with you, huh? eh, i didn't think it was that necessary this time (phew). also, i hope you guys don't mind that i introduced fred pretty early. my plans were originally for them to be introduced later on with anne and diana both surprised to see them in a secret thingie that i can't say yet because i'd probably put it in another chapter (whoops this is probably already going to be come a spoiler... hahahah rip)
> 
> also, i highly recommend you check out my fanfiction.net account which is faeriesdust because that's where i'm uploading all of my new one-shots! currently, i'm writing one and i can't wait for y'all to see it.
> 
> OH WHALE! i hope you liked the chapter and i'll see you all later baiii!
> 
> p.s. i'm sorry it took so long to upload! i haven't had much of a thirst to write. sorry again! :/


End file.
